Stats
Your mobster has five areas that comprise his/her makeup. These "stats" give you the power to complete missions, attacks, or defend yourself against attacks from other mobsters. You can add to your stats by using skill points obtained when reaching a new skill level or completing certain proficiency levels of missions (examples: going from level 22 to level 23, or completing the silver proficiency level of a mission). When computing your total stats for a particular action (such as attacking or defending) the game automatically adds your personal stat (be it attack points defense points etc), plus the highest X number of each category of equipment items (melee, guns etc), plus the highest X number of hired guns. It's important to know that if you can only attack with 10 mobsters + 10 hired guns, only the top 10 equipment items of each category will be used to determine your total stat power. At this point in the game's development, you are limited to attacking with 150 mobsters + 150 hired guns. So it is important to acquire/maintain 300 of the highest equipment items in each category (melee, guns etc) in order to obtain the optimal stat level for your character. While your hired guns come with their own attack/defense stats, they DO NOT come equipped with a full set of "tools of the trade". They will use the equipment you have acquired. ATTACK - Attack points or "stats" help to determine the effectiveness of your attacks against another player. The higher your total attack number, the more chance you will have to succeed when you attack another player. Every player starts the game with XXX basic attack points. You raise your attack points by assigning skill points, obtaining equipment items or obtaining temporary/permanent hired guns. Equipment items that carry the explosion icon add that amount of points to your ability to attack another player. (Example: In our picture of the jackhammer shown, by owning one jackhammer you have increased your attack power by 21). To obtain your total attack power stats, add all your equipment items (explosion numbers) with your character's attack stat number plus any temporary/permanent hired guns. During fights, you attack with X number of mobsters + hired guns. This number is determined based on the location you are at. When attacking another player, the game automatically adds your personal attack points, plus the highest X number of each category of equipment items (melee, guns etc), plus the highest X number of hired guns. It's important to know that if you can only attack with 10 mobsters + 10 hired guns, only the top 10 equipment items of each category will be used to determine your total attack power. DEFENSE - Defense points or "stats" help to determine the effectiveness of your defense against other players when they attack you. The higher your total defense stats, the more chance you will have to succeed when another player attacks you. Every player starts the game with XXX basic defense points. You raise your defense stats by assigning skill points (at a rate of 1 defense point for every 1 skill point), obtaining equipment items or obtaining temporary/permanent hired guns. Equipment items that carry the shield icon add that amount of points to your ability to defend yourself. (Example: In our picture of the jackhammer shown, by owning one jackhammer you have increased your defense power by 10). To obtain your total defense power stats, add all your equipment items (shield numbers) with your character's defense stat number plus any temporary/permanent hired guns. ENERGY - Energy points or "stats" help you complete missions or travel from one location to another. Every player starts the game with 100 basic energy points. Energy is used when completing missions or when traveling between cities. Unlike attack or defense energy is raised at a rate of 10 energy for every 1 skill point you assign to you energy stat. Energy (unlike Attack or Defense) automatically regenerates to replenish it's points back to your total energy level. Energy normally replenishes at a rate of 1 energy point per X seconds. Certain properties and equipment increases the rate at which energy regenerates. HEALTH - Health points or "stats" keep your character "alive" so to speak. Every player starts the game with 100 basic health points. Health points are used when attacking a player, defending against another player's attacks or when completing certain missions. Each time your health reaches zero, your character's death stat will increase by 1. Since there is no "perma-death" in Mobsters2, most players consider their death stat as a display of how good a mobster they've become. The lower their death number, the less times they've died (or been killed by another mobster) and therefore the more successful they are. The game has a built in "basement" level which prevents the player from going to zero by their own actions. When your health reaches 20 or less, you won't be able to attack another player until your health goes above 20. Health (like Energy and unlike Attack or Defense) automatically regenerates to replenish it's points back to your total health level. Health normally replenishes at a rate of 1 health point per X seconds. Certain properties add to your total health points. Category:Browse Category:Stats Category:Your Mobster Category:Gameplay